The Moments
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Ini tentang Taehyung yang tetap senang dengan apapun yang Jimin berikan/ Vmin, top!V bottom!Jimin/ bxb/ AU


Jimin memandang _scrapbook_ di hadapannya intens. Masih menimbang-nimbang untuk benar memberikannya atau tidak. Yah, dia sendiri juga hanya memiliki waktu terbatas. Menjadi pembimbing tari untuk acara akhir tahun benar-benar menyita waktu. Tidak ada sisa lagi untuk mencari hadiah yang lain.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga susah payah membuatnya." Ia meraih benda tersebut kemudian menyimpan masuk di dalam meja nakas. Selanjutnya naik ke tempat tidur berusaha meminimalisir gerakan yang timbul agar orang yang sudah terlelap itu tidak bangun.

Jimin memeriksa jam weker di sana. Sudah pukul dua belas malam. Sayang sekali, kekasihnya itu baru tidur setengah jam yang lalu. Jadi memang tidak ada acara kejutan tengah malam. Jimin hanya membuka ponsel kemudian mengetikkan ucapan ulang tahun. Setidaknya dia harus tetap jadi yang pertama untuk mengucapkan.

Paginya Jimin berhasil bangun lebih dulu. "Selamat ulang tahun." Dia menggumam lirih seraya mengulum senyum.

Selanjutnya menyingkirkan tangan yang sudah melingkar erat di pinggang dan langsung bangkit untuk membasuh diri. Setidaknya dia sudah harus tampak rapi ketika kekasihnya bangun nanti.

Jimin melangkah masuk menuju dapur, tak lupa melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan lebih, dan dia segera bersiap. Untuk kue, Jimin sudah membelinya sendiri kemarin. Dia tidak mungkin membuatnya. Jadi pagi ini Jimin hanya akan menyiapkan sarapan. Sudah lama keduanya tidak sarapan berdua.

Sejak Jimin diterima menjadi pembimbing kelas tari tiga bulan lalu, Jimin mulai jarang bangun pagi sekedar menyiapkan sarapan untuk Taehyung. Jadi dia ingin menggantinya hari ini. Kesal juga melihat keranjang sampah hanya berisi cup-cup mie instan atau kardus cantik dari junk food.

Setidaknya karena suara dapur, Taehyung jadi terbangun. Biasanya dia bebal sekali, namun mungkin karena otaknya sadar sendiri bahwa itu hari istimewa maka proses untuk membangunkannya cepat. Hal pertama sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menumpuk ialah membuka ponsel. Jelas sekali untuk membuka notifikasi. Intinya begitu melihat nama Jimin di draft paling atas, dia langsung bangkit dan tersenyum bodoh.

Taehyung sengaja mandi lebih dulu. Yang penting ketika keluar kamar dia harus sudah tampak menarik dan wangi. Jadi dia tidak akan menerima omelan manis kekasihnya. Yah, walau diakui dia sedikit rindu ocehan-ocehannya.

Begitu berjalan memasuki dapur, matanya langsung disambut oleh meja penuh. Sedetik kemudian teralihkan oleh nyanyian lembut seseorang di sisi lain dapurnya. Ia menemukan Jimin berdiri tegak menyangga sebuah kue.

"Make a wish." Jimin mendekatkan kuenya pada wajah Taehyung begitu selesai bernyanyi.

Taehyung mengangguk saja. Memejamkan mata kemudian meniupkan angin lembut untuk mematikan lilin-lilin mungil. Harapannya hanya satu. Hidup bahagia serta umur panjang.

Begitu Jimjn meletakkan benda manis terebut di meja, ia mendekati Taehyung dan berjinjit kecil. Meraih bibir kenyal kekasih hati dan menikmatinya. "Happy birthday my beloved one."

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khas. Senang sekali dia bila Jimin begini. "Rasanya aku rindu sekali, Jimin."

"Bukan hanya kau. Berapa kali kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam seminggu? Terkadang kau pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi." Jimin menggerutu kecil, kedua lengan masih berkalung pada leher Taehyung.

"Mana ada reporter yang tidak doyan berita, hm?" Taehyung mencuri ciuman-ciuman pendek.

"Setidaknya pertahankan pola makan." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung sebagai sentuhan akhir. Setelah melepas lengannya, ia menarik kursi dan menyuruh Taehyung duduk.

Taehyung justru menggeleng dan menyodorkan tangan menengadah. "Hadiahku?"

Mata Jimin bergerak melirik meja makan sebagai petunjuk. "Sudah kumasakkan sebanyak ini. Kau masih menagih?"

Taehyung mendengus. Dipikirnya pria manis itu masih menyiapkan hadiah lain atau apa. Jimin sendiri kembali bimbang dengan hadiah kecil yang masih dikurungnya. Benarkah harus memberikan itu?

"Wahh.. lama sekali rasanya tidak makan hasil tanganmu. Ini masih sama lezatnya." Tehyung memuji dan menyuap dengan lahapnya.

Bagi Jimin, seperti ini saja dia sudah senang sekali.

Selesai melahap habis apa yang tersaji, Taehyung bangkit untuk membereskan. Namun suara nyaring kekasihnya membuat ia berhenti. "Biar aku saja. Ada sesuatu di laci nakas. Lihatlah."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung segera berlari. Membuka laci kayu tersebut dengan cepat dan mengambil _scrapbook_ di dalam sana. Setelah menemukan zona nyaman di tempat tidur, ia membuka dan mengamati tiap bagiannya.

Lembar pertama, dua lembar foto kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda. Taehyung menatap cermat hingga mengingatnya. Itu surat yang dulu sekali ia berikan untuk Jimin.

' _Masih ingat bukan? Hingga hari ini pun masih kusimpan rapi. Rasanya kuno sekali, tapi aku senang kau menulisnya untukku. Terima kasih.'_

Di lembar pertama saja bibir Taehyung sudah melengkung senyum. Dengan cepat ia beralih ke bagian selanjutnya.

Lembar kedua, hanya foto Jimin seorang. Itu Taehyung yang mengambil gambarnya ketika Jimin asik sendiri dengan Bubble Tea di tangan.

' _Malu juga mengatakannya. But it was our first indirect kiss! Aku baru menyadarinya begitu ingin membuang gelas plastik tersebut ke keranjang sampah. Bagaimana bisa kau menghisapnya dari sedotan yang sama?'_

Kurva di wajah Taehyung masih bertahan kuat. Tampaknya akan terus seperti itu hingga bagian terakhir nanti.

Lembar ketiga hanya tertempel sebuh fota portrait. Itu foto dirinya dengan lima teman dekat lain bersama Jimin.

' _Berapa lama sudah aku kenal dengan kawan-kawan sepermainanmu? Hatiku membuncah senang dulu saat kau memperkenalkanku dengan mereka semua. Itu seperti sangat dihargai olehmu. Jelas takkan kulupa. Katakan pada mereka, luangkan waktu untuk berkumpul lagi.'_

Taehyung benar-benar akan menyalurkan pesan itu ke lima orang yang terpampang. Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, serta Seokjin. Mereka memang harus berkumpul lagi.

Ia membuka baliknya. Lembar keempat, foto ia berdua dengan Jimin. Itu kencan pertama di Namsan Tower.

' _Tempat kencan pertama kitaaa. Mungkin sekarang pasangan gembok itu sudah tertimbun? Tapi semoga hubungan kita selalu terkunci erat. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Kalau diingat lagi, itu sebenarnya kekanakan. Tapi lucu juga. Asalkan mereka senang, apa salahnya?

Lembar kelima, hanya satu foto penggantung kunci yang sama. Namun justri mereka gunakan pada backpack masing-masing.

' _Benda sepasang yang pertama juga. Sayangnya milikku sudah hilang. Maafkan aku. Tapi setidaknya itu selalu ada dalam memori.'_

Mengingat betapa kadang Jimin memang sangat kikuk dan ceroboh, jadi saat itu Taehyung tidak bisa marah. Dipikirnya, bisa membeli lagi yang lain. Namun ternyata tidak ada.

Lembar keenam, foto mug kembar berbeda warna. Itu pilihan Jimin, katanya sebagai pengganti gantungan yang hilang.

' _Salah satu dari benda kesukaanku. Sambil menulis ini, bayangan kita duduk bersama dengan seduhan hangat bermain-main di otak. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Sungguh, aku akan menangis kalau sampai ini pecah. Semoga milikmu juga tetap aman. Jaga baik-baik, okay?'_

Lembar ketujuh, sebuah payung dengan warna biru tua. Taehyung tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi dengan benda itu. Namun begitu membaca tulisan tangan Jimin, kekehan gemasnya keluar.

' _Aku terharu sekali jika mengingat ini, kau tahu? Bayangkan kau menggedongku seraya menggenggam payung dan berjalan pulang hingga rumah. Gara-gara ini aku jadi berpikiran untuk sangat hati-hati ketika menari. Tak ingin menyusahkan lagi seperti itu. Tapi, seberapa lebar punggungmu aku masih ingat. Kapan-kapan biarkan aku merasakannya lagi.'_

Lembar kedelapan, fotonya dengan Jimin yang duduk meminum kopi dari satu gelas yang sama dengan dua sedotan berbeda. Kalau tidak salah, itu di bioskop.

' _Walau beberapa kali kita ke sini, aku tidak bosan. Karena aku selalu suka mendengar titahanmu agar aku duduk manis menunggu ketika kau mengantri membeli tiket dan snack. Itu pria sejati sekali, Taehyung-ah!'_

Di lembar kesembilan, ada foto sebuah plaster. Lagi, alis Taehyung bertaut jadi satu keheranan. Jika hal kecil begini, dia sulit sekali mengingatnya.

' _Rasa-rasanya ingin tertawa jika ingat yang satu ini. Jungkook hanya menyingkirkan sesuatu di rambutku, kenapa kau memukulnya tiba-tiba? Walau ini bukan plaster yang sama dengan yang kurekatkan di ujung bibirmu, jangan protes. Secara tidak langsung sifat posesifmu manis juga. Tapi jangan cemburu lagi, hm?'_

Untuk yang satu ini, Taehyung mengusap wajah malu. Dia kekanakan sekali dulu itu. Seperti remaja labil saja.

Selanjutnya, lembar kesepuluh. Itu fotonya berdua lagi dengan Jimin ketika mendatangi sebuah festival. Keduanya duduk bersisian di atas panggung dengan Taehyung yang memangku gitar.

' _Gugupku saat itu berganda. Dikarenakan pandangan semua orang serta dirimu. Ughh, kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh dalam. Ngomong-ngomong, jika ada kesempatan ayo berduet bersama lagi.'_

Lembar kesebelas, hanya foto sebuah cup besar ice cream. Namun otak Taehyung kali ini bisa langsung memproses cepat.

' _Aku tidak mau mengingat alasan mengapa aku menangis seperti bocah. Tapi terima kasih untuk ice cream yang kau berikan. Moodku langsung naik kembali. Taehyung-ah, sering-sering saja membelikanku itu, ya ya ya?'_

Taehyung menggumam, "Baiklah."

Netranha sedikit membesar begitu menatap foto di lembar kedua belas. Itu gambar dirinya yang tertidur di sofa sebuah ruangan. Kalau tidak salah, studio tempat Jimin bekerja.

' _Aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam, tentu saja. Kau lelah sekali pasti, pulang malam setelah wawancara tapi masih mau menungguku hingga selesai berlatih. Kenapa rasanya aku selalu menyusahkanmu? Selalu kuingat itu.'_

Lembar ketiga belas, foto semangkuk bubur.

' _Tahu tidak? Sebenarnya demamku membaik karena kau selalu di sampingku. Bukan gara-gara bubur yang kau buat. Walau begitu, aku menghargainya. Lagipula itu enak. Apa aku harus demam lagi agar kau rela membuatkannya untukku?'_

Taehyung tersenyum. "Akan kubuatkan untukmu setelah ini."

Jemarinya membuka lembar keempat belas. Kali ini foto berdua dengan Jimin serta seorang anak kecil berdiri di paling depan.

' _Aku juga tak bisa melupakan satu ini. Bagaimana kau membantu untuk kembali ke pelukan ibunya itu heroik sekali. Kalau aku yang jadi anak hilang tersebut, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan tidak membawaku lagi untuk bertemu ibu.'_

Dalam hati, Taehyung membenarkan. Jika Jimin yang hilang dan ditemukan olehnya, maka akan ia sekap di rumah ini dan tidak dibolehkan melangkah keluar.

Lembar kelima belas, foto kursi taman di halaman kecil belakang rumah.

' _Mengapa kursinya yang kuambil gambar? Karena ada banyak momen yang tercipta di sana. Semua rasa manis terbentuk dan mendekam di hati. Ayo, habiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama di belakang rumah. Aku merindukan itu.'_

Jadi setelah ini, Taehyung akan langsung menarik Jimin untuk duduk di sana.

Lembar keenam belas, foto siluet ia dengan Jimin menyatukan lengan membentuk hati tepat bola sinar senja di tengahnya. Tampak indah. Untuk ini, jelas Taehyung takkan lupa.

' _Cantik bukan? Aku ingin kembali lagi ke sana bersama Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, Namjoon hyung, serta Jungkook. Mengulang lagi pemandangan oranye itu. Ah iya, terima kasih pada Yoongi hyung untuk foto indahnya.'_

Lembar ketujuh belas, kali ini beberapa foto sticky note bermacam warna yang tertempel di mana saja. Terutama di pintu almari es.

' _Ini juga kegiatan yang paling kusuka. Aku tidak bisa mendiamkanmu bahkan jika sedang marah besar sekalipun. Jadi setidaknya aku masih bisa berbicara dengan pesan yang tertempel di setiap bagian rumah. Senang rasanya melihatmu tersenyum tiap membaca tulisanku. Kau tampan.'_

Baik, kalimat terakhir itu membuat Taehyung makin percaya diri.

Kembali lagi pasang pupil Taehyung melebar melihat gambar di lembar delapan belas. Itu foto Jimin yang tengah dipeluknya dari belakang. Pengambilan gambarnya tepat ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipi Jimin.

' _Aku mencuri foto ini dari galeri ponselmu ketika melihat lockscreen-nya. Kalau tidak salah ini ketika acara menginap di rumah Seokjin hyung, benar? Hei, bagaiamana bisa kau memiliki ini sedangkan aku tidak? Siapa yang mengambil gambarnya? Rasanya aku masih bisa merasakan hangat dekapanmu di kulitku, Taehyung-ah. Jantungku jadi berdegup. Malu sekali.'_

Menuju halaman sembilan belas, ada foto punggung tangannya dan Jimin. Tersemat lingkaran perak kecil di tiap jari manis keduanya.

' _Untuk sementara, ini jadi benda yang paling kucintai. Hadiah ulang tahun paling mengagumkan. Astaga, terima kasih banyak untuk logam lingkaran yang melingkar pas di jariku. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Dan akan bertambah tiap harinya.'_

Masih ada lembar terakhir, namun kosong di sana. Taehyung segera membawanya keluar, menuju ruang tengah. Tak lupa memanggil Jimin yang tampak sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, dengan kepala Jimin yang sedikit melongok ke _scrapbook_ di genggaman kekasihnya.

"Kenapa lembar yang ini kosong?" Taehyung segera menunjukkan.

"Ohhh. Kupikir kau bisa mengisinya ketika tahun baru besok. Maka, ajak aku melihat kembang api. Kitta pergi, ya?" Terselip rengekan di kalimat terakhir yang Jimin utarakan.

Taehyung menarik satu pipi menggoda itu gemas. "Baiklah, akan kucari jadwal reporter lain yang kosong dan mau menggantikanku." Ia mengecup sisi itu begitu cubitan ringannya dilepas paksa.

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Ngomong-ngomong maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan itu. Malu sekali rasanya. Kau bahkan memberiku cincin untuk hadiah ulang tahunku." Jimin bergumam.

Taehyung menarik dagu Jimin dan membawa wajah itu mendekat. "Selama kau masih peduli denganku, itu sudah sangat-sangat cukup. Teruslah seperti itu."

Untuk kali ini Taehyung mencuri lumatan panjang dari bibir Jimin. Tidak begitu menuntut, namun entah kenapa Jimin sedikit kewalahan untuk mengimbangi.

"Tapi, Jim.." Taehyung kembali membuka topik begitu pagutan sepihak itu terlepas.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memasukkan momen _panas_ kita? Atau yah, yang seperti itu. Harusnya itu jadi momen terbaik, bukan?"

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah bantal menampar dengan sukses kerasnya ke wajah Taehyung.

"Mesum!"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Uwahhh… Happy birthday for my gorgeous (husband) boy. Wish you full of luck and love. Still be my handsome lion, huh? Love you so much. Get well really really soon, please. Success for BTS too.

Hummm, ulang tahun pertamaku bersama Kim Taehyung. Benar-benar aku masih newbie, belum ada apa-apanya dibanding ARMY yang penuh kesetiaan di luar sana. Selalu berharap kesuksesan melingkupi mereka. Dan juga, diberi kesehatan berlebih. Benar-benar sedih mengetahui berita itu, sungguh.


End file.
